User devices communicate via network devices, such as base stations, gateways, wireless routers, cellular towers, or the like. User devices can connect to a network device via a wireless signal transmitted by the network device. The wireless signal has a particular range that is limited to a particular distance. When the user device is outside of the range, the user device may not receive the wireless signal and may, therefore, be unable to connect to the network device. Also, the wireless signal is sometimes obstructed (e.g., by objects, buildings, interfering wireless signals, etc.), thereby preventing the user device from connecting to the network device.